


Let me help you

by Innocentbutnotbychoice



Series: To be loved [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Drugs, F/F, I don’t know their shipping name, Lifeloba?, Lobaline?, Prostitution, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Very mature words, offensive language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentbutnotbychoice/pseuds/Innocentbutnotbychoice
Summary: Struggling as a medical student, Ajay has returned to her disapproving parents after she ended her relationship with Officer Williams. Wanting to quit Medical school, Ajay makes a bet with her parents that if she is able to help one person off the street they’ll have to finally accept her as a social worker.So in her quest to prove her parents wrong she befriends a drugged up man and a stripper who is slowly growing on her.This is basically a pt 2 of to be loved.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva, Loba Andrade/Lifeline | Ajay Che
Series: To be loved [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009062
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Welcome back home, love.

“Ugh ma, stop it.” Ajay practically wanted to cover her ears at this point as her mother droned on and on. Her icky voice calling on a headache.

“Oh, Love. You know I’m right! I’m so happy you’re back and away from that disgusting woman.”

“Don’t.” Ajay said her tone threatening.

Her mother only cleared her voice. “I mean I’m happy you’re done with that woman, a female police office-“ her mother shivered in displeasure and Ajay turned back to her paper in front of her, hoping she’d be able to drown her mother out in work.

“But I’m very happy you’ve decided to change your occupation, love. It’s more pleasing when people hear that my daughter will be a doctor one day!”

Ajay rolled her eyes but was thankful that her mother had left the still aching topic of Anita alone.

* * *

They were arguing, Ajay, her mother and her father. Screaming at the top of their lungs at each other.

“I hate medical school!”

“Oh so you’d rather be a dirty social worker again?!” Her mother asked sarcastically.

“Yes mother I would.”

“If you think we’d ever let you stay here-“ Her father’s accent slipped, the Caribbean sound almost music to her ears if not for the reason why it fell through. “we will not let you soil our name, Ajay.” Her father said, clearing his throat and back to normal.

Ajay swallowed. Although she hated, fucking hated staying with her homophobic, anti-feminism, anti-everything-that-didn’t-benefit-them-parents, she needed them. She’d left her old town with almost nothing but a broken heart.

She clenched her jaw and her father laughed. “How about a bet- you love making bets father.” Ajay smiled.

Her father froze, eyeing her curiously. “What type of bet?”

“You guys allow me to help someone off the street so I can show you that social workers actually do impact the world and if I don’t, I swear I won’t complain, I won’t argue, Ill go to medical school-“

“And marry a nice young man.” Her mother added.

Ajay locked eyes with her mother. “And marry a nice young man.”

* * *

  
“Hi, my name is-“

“Get the fuck away from me lady, if you’re here to give us condoms again, we’ll show you what it feels like to get it raw.”

Ajay’s face darkened. Her eyes quickly averting from the young man as he grabbed his bulge. Several men behind him laughed hysterically.

“I wasn’t here to give you condoms, I was here to try and help you off the street.”

“Fuck you bitch, we don’t need yo help, we get money, way more than you make!”

Ajay walked off- she’d forgotten how rough it was being on the streets again, she’d usually be assigned cases but since she’d resigned, she’d lost her badge and that privilege.

So now she must walk the streets.

* * *

“Hey are you ok?” She crouched beside a young man. His hair was a strikingly powerful green, with black roots. She could barely make out the color of his eyes by how lidded they were. He was mumbling, spit drooling against his olive lips.

“Are you ok?” She grabbed his hand, her eyes widening. She quickly layed him on his back and began CPR.

* * *

What’s going on!?” His accent was a nice difference to her parents lost one, though she did get Startled by it. Now wide awake, she could see his eyes were green.

He jumped off the hotel bed and stopped looking around frantic when his eyes landed on her. “Are you a police office?! I promise ma’am if you let me go, I won’t touch drugs again!” He got on his knees.

“I’m not a police officer.” Just saying the occupation made Anita flood her mind. She cleared her throat. “I’m a friend.” She reached out her hand and he happily shook it.

“Ah fuck yeah! So you got anymore drugs?” He hopped up and started jumping giddy. “I don’t really remember buying from you before-“

“I’m not that kind of friend. I saved you.” She sits back down and the boy stopped jumping. “You were about to die- your pulse was so low, I though I wouldn’t be able to revive you”

“I-I overdosed?”

“Yes, but now that you’re alive and well I can help you, to a better life-“

“What?” He chuckled, though he didn’t seem to find any of this humorous. “Better life? I like my life.”

“But you almost died-“ Ajay said in disbelief. “Don’t you want to live a life where you-“

“I don’t want a better life, chica, I love the one I have. What are ya, a social worker?” The boy turned around and started toward the door.

“I could’ve called the cops.” He frozed at the door.   


“Then maybe you should’ve.” He laughed.

“I could’ve let you die there. But I didn’t. I helped- SAVED you.” The boy turned around to her slowly. “Just let me help you please.”

* * *

“So this is my home.” His hands were splayed outward, clearly proud of the dumpster he called ‘home.’

Ajay passed no judgement. She would help him soon out of this. “I like it, though it is kinda of smelly.” She walked down the alley slowly.

“You like it?” His brows raised nearly to his forehead.

“Yes” she giggled and the boy laughed as well.

“Well, thanks.”It was the first time she’d seen him blush.

“Let’s go get some food in ya, you’re so thin.”

“Food!” He nearly jogged beside her the whole way.

* * *

“You can get anything you want.”

“Anything!”

“Anything.”

“What about the whole menu?”

“Of course.” She had her father’s card. He wouldn’t mind or better yet, wouldn’t notice.

The boy scarfed down two plates of food before she spoke. “What’s your name by the way.”

“Octavio.” He said with food in his mouth and she giggled. “Silva.”

“I’m Ajay Che.” She smiled.

“So if you live in a dumpster how do you afford drugs?”

“Oh I suck dick for it.” He wasn’t even a little embarrassed, almost proud.

Ajay nodded her head. She’d heard it plenty of times although, mostly from women. “Do like doing that or do you only do it for drugs?”

“I like it and I like the drugs so it’s a win win.” He grinned.

“Oh ok. But it’s not safe to do it with just anyone. Especially drugs. They could have aids-“

“I know, I know.”

“Well when you’re finished we’re gonna go get some stuff for ya.”

“Really, for me!”

“Yes.” She smiled.

* * *

They left the store with several bags of clothes, sneakers and shoes. She’d spent a hefty amount of her fathers money but she was sure he’d never notice it. He made money by the seconds, off the cheap labor of others. It made Ajay sick.

“Ajay Che must be rich!”

“No not rich.” She lied. “I just want to help you.”

“Why me?” He asked as he skipped down the road.

“Because I like you.” It was a half truth.

“Well sorry to burst your bubble amiga but I’m into men.”

She laughed. “No, no like a friend.”

“Oh, well then I like you too!”

* * *

“How’s your little experiment going?” Her father’s rough voice broke the silence.

Ajay placed her knife on her plate and wiped her lip with her napkin. “Fine, father.”

Her mother rolled her eyes. She could see them watering. “Why Ajay? Why are you doing this to us?”

“I am doing nothing mother, but trying to help people, what does that have to do with you?”

“You’re embarrassing us!” She started to sob. “Why can’t you just do what we say! You’ll have a much better life!”

“Ma, my life is fine.” Ajay sighed, already regretting leaving the hotel for dinner at her parents house.

“Why do you want to be surrounded by filthy people!” Her mother screamed, standing as the chair slid from under her. Veins popping from her neck.

“They treat me better than you guys ever had.”

“You take that back.”

“Love, sit down.” Her father said calmly.

“I can not stand to face her. To sit with her.” Her mother walked away from the large dining table, throwing her dinner cloth to the floor.

Ajay could feel the tears begging to drop. Her lip trembled.

“Ajay. You must see things the way we do. This experiment is hurting us.” He stood up as well. “Your mother will be very disappointed if you continue.” He turned to leave before saying. “You’re our only daughter, the least you could do is make us proud.” 

* * *

“What are you doing!” Ajay nearly threw her bag at the idiot.

Octavio was sitting on the hotel chair with a syringe in his arm, his eyes rolled back and a wistful smile on his face.

She quickly put gloves on, she always carried them in her purse, and took the syringe out, she slapped him for several minutes before checking his pulse and leaving him be.

She’d reprimand him the morning. She could feel the tears fall from her eyes. Maybe her mother was right.

* * *

She’d stayed up almost all night, trying to figure out how to motivate the green headed boy to leave drugs alone. Most people had to have a strong will, mostly their want to be with their family pushed them to stay off, even love persuaded drug addicts to stop.

Octavio’s eyes opened slowly. He sighed in delight before yelling when he saw Ajay. “Uh good morning.” He smiled awkwardly, he quickly moved to remove his already gone syringe.

“Octavio.” She growled. “Drugs are prohibited, remember.”

“Ah well yes, I remember.” He chuckled sheepishly. “I don’t know how it happened last night-“

“Save the lies.” She stood up, her legs were aching. “Be real with me.”

Octavio shook his head. “We promised each other Octavio!” She sat back down. “You can not break anymore promises.”

He nodded again.

“Now, did you bring a man in here.”

He nodded again. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok, as long as you don’t do it again. Now, where’s your family, I think if they were here to support your sobriety, you’ll-“

“They fucking hate me.” He laughed. “My whole family hates my guts, they said if they’d ever see me again, they’d kill me.”

“Why?”

“I stole from a lot them to get drugs. And well I kinda got them tangled in a drug war. I stole from drug dealers and well, I used my father’s name as my own so they think my father stole from them, now he has to pay them back to keep the gangs off him.”

“Oh-“ Ajay took a deep breath. This was not good. This was _terribly_ terribly not good. If he was willing to steal from his own family, he’d be way more than fine with stealing from her. “Well- maybe once we get you on the right path, you’ll be able to talk to them again.”

“I doubt that.” He laughed again.

* * *

“So is there anyone you like?” She asked between chews of her food. Her and Octavio were at a small diner, eating breakfast. She’d have to get him a job soon and fast, and a home. She didn’t want to risk using her father’s card anymore.

He’d think she was paying people to get off of the street rather than actually helping them.

“Nah.” He said bashfully.

“Oh come on.” She cooed.

“Well there is this one guy, but he hates me.”

“Hates you?” Ajay wanted to pull her hair out. Was there anyone that didn’t hate this boy.

“Yeah, I slept with his boyfriend.” He laughed.

“Oh.” She sipped her orange juice before continuing. “Maybe if you apologize to him-“

“Nah I tried already.” He continued to eat. “He wants to kill me. He said if I had a phone or something he’d hack into all my stuff and steal my identity but because I’m a piece of shit with nothing, he’s already won.”

Ajay sighed softly. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to help him as much as she’d like. “Is there anything you’ve wanted to be, like a job you’ve always wanted?”

“I’ve always wanted to be a race car driver, I like to go fast!” He smiled from ear to ear.”

“Oh Okk,” she could work with that. “Well what if I try to get you into a school that specializes in that.” Did race car drivers even go to school?

“That would be AMAZING!” He yelled and the whole dinner went quiet.

“Shush.” She laughed. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Ok.”

* * *

“This is where he used to work.”

Ajay stopped beside Octavio at a night club. ‘The strip tease’ it was called. “Did he- dance here?”

“Nah, he was the DJ.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“I just want to apologize again, get all the bad stuff away from me- plus if you really do get me a better life I don’t want him to hack it away!” He said and then he ran to the door. Swinging it open and walking in.

Ajay looked around slowly, the club was dark and dingy on the outside but by the look of the many cars, it didn’t seem to have a problem with making money. A woman’s face was plastered all over the windows. She was a beautiful Latina woman but what caught her eyes was her massive backside. Her hips were wide and surprisingly they looked to be natural.

“That’s the best damn plastic surgery I’ve ever seen.” She joked to herself.

“It’s not plastic surgery.” The voice was like silk. Wrapping around her eardrum and making her desire more.

Ajay turned around quickly to see the woman on the posters behind her. Her curved hips swayed as she walked up to her. Several men flanked her.

“It’s natural.” She smiled. Her smile seemed to draw her in. “Here, touch.” She grabbed one of Ajay’s hands and put it on her hip.

Her hips were soft and Ajay had the urge to squeeze them. Her face burned as she stared at where her hand sat before looking back up and being pulled into those hazel eyes again. She would drown in them if the woman allowed her.

Ajay quickly blinked, escaping the woman’s holding gaze and drew her hand back.

“Hm you don’t seem to belong here.” The woman examined her. Eyes roaming Ajay’s blazer and slacks, her neat slicked back bun and her half inch black heels. “You here for a job interview?” The woman laughed and the other men followed behind her, guffawing.

“Get ya ass outta here.” One man said, his face darkening.

“I-I’m waiting for someone.” Ajay’s voice came out hoarse and she swallowed to wet her suddenly dry mouth.

“Waiting for who? Your husband?” The woman smiled a wicked smile. “He’s probably getting a hand job about now.”

“I’m not married.” Ajay said, she seemed to find her fire and glared at the gorgeous woman.

“Who would want to marry your ugly ass.” One of the men said and to her utter surprise that seemed to sour the Latina.

“Shut the fuck up.” The woman snapped and the man closed his lips as instructed. She smiled at Ajay, looking her over. “I wo-“

“Aye it’s the social worker!” She remembered that voice. It was the man she had first met when roaming the streets for potential clients. “You here to give us condoms, tell the strippers to go home and be good mommies?” He laughed. He stopped at the sight of the other woman. “DAMN!” He licked his lip and was about to approach her when the men around her stepped in front of her.

“Ohhh she a movie star, aye babe, let me get a piece of dat ass.” He laughed.

The woman turned and headed towards the entrance and the body guards followed her. Her sudden disinterest left an odd feeling with Ajay as she watched her walk to the double doors.

“Aye social worker, wanna suck my dick? We can use one of ya condoms!” He laughed and his group of boys came into view, laughing as well.

Ajay just clenched her jaw and waited for Octavio. Nothing good would come from speaking back to him.

The boys went in soon after they realized she was not going to speak. It had been almost an hour and Ajay was starting to get worried that the angry boyfriend had killed Octavio, when the door opened.

She knew it wasn’t Octavio when she saw the long thick legs, the tall blood red heels and the partially covered thick hips. The woman had stepped out but this time she was alone. No mob of mocking men with her.

She was wearing a skin tight red skirt that ended an inch below her crouch. Ajay could slightly see the red lace underwear she wore. Her breast were covered-(if she should even say covered.) by a beaded bra, that showed her entire breast. Ajay could even see the nipple covers she was wearing. They were red.

She had a cigarette to her lips. Seeming to have already lit it inside even though a sign clearly said no smoking inside.

She stood by the entrance and Ajay continued to stand by the steps. She was about to sit because her legs were aching when the woman spoke.

“So you’re a social worker?”

“Yes.” Ajay had to clear her throat again. Her throat was dry again and she didn’t doubt it had something to do with the goddess before her.

“Just giving you a heads up now, the girls like being strippers. They not gonna listen to you.”

“I’m not here to talk to anyone.”

“Hmm ok.”

It was quiet for a while besides the audible music coming from inside and the sound of the woman sucking in the chemicals from her cigarette and blowing it back out.

Ajay seemed to get lost as she stared at the woman’s plump red coated lips. The cigarette slightly stained red where it met her lips. She wondered what they tasted like.

“Maybe you can help me.”

“Huh?” Ajay had to shake her head to make sure she wasn’t hearing things.

The woman blew out smoke angrily. “Never mind.”

“I’m sorry.” Ajay said quickly and she moved slowly towards her, stepping up a few steps. “I wasn’t paying attention.”

The woman grinned, but didn’t say anything else.

Ajay blushed slightly. “What could I help you with?”

“I want to get out of here. Far from here.” She sucked in smoke again.

Ajay thought it over a moment. She looked at the many posters of the woman on the club windows and door. “I would assume you make a lot of money working here. Why don’t you just leave?”

The woman flicked her cigarette, almost hitting Ajay. It hit the ground softly, still lit. Ajay turned to step on it and put it out. She heard the door open and when she turned back she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is always the hardest but I actually enjoyed writing this! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. I wasn’t going to post it at first because I barely see work shipping Loba/Ajay but one of my readers asked me what happened to Ajay in to be loved and this idea just popped up and I couldn’t stop writing it! So cheers to them!
> 
> PS. The part where Ajay is called ugly makes me so mad, but I actually wrote it because when I play apex I ask people, out of all the women in the game, who would they date and of course Loba,Wraith, and Wattson are the only ones they choose. A guy even dared to call Anita the ugliest character in the game before I barked on him. 
> 
> But who cares about guys like them. Fuck them. I’d bang Bangalore, lifeline and Rampart anytime.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ajay, sorry for the wait.” Octavio finally walked out the club. Ajay was sitting on the steps, head down. “Hey?” He nudged her and she jumped up, eyes puffy and red.

She blinked twice, before checking her pockets and breathing in relief when she felt her wallet. 

“You ok?” He asked and she could tell by the downturn of his lips and the shaking of his eyes, that he was genuinely worried.

“Yes I’m fine.” She cleared her throat and rubbed her eyes. She must’ve fallen asleep as she was crying. 

“Ready to go home?” He asked, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards her parked car. 

“Yes.” She murmured.

* * *

“You did what?” 

“We had sex!” Octavio was playing with some kind of weirdly shaped scissor, flipping it around his finger and Ajay motioned for him to stop, which thankfully he did. “It was the best sex in my entire life!” He nearly melted into her car seat.

"Are you serious?” Ajay frowned slightly.

People here have incredibly low standards, willing to fuck anything that moved. Octavio literally slept with the dude’s boyfriend and the guy just fucks him too. Ajay growled at herself she was starting to sound like her mother.

“I am sooooo serious! I didn’t even believe it when it was happening!” He started to fling the scissor again. “I was apologizing, telling him how sorry I was and then he just kissed me and then he just bent me over an-“

“Ok, ok that’s enough.” She was slightly uncomfortable but smiled when she looked at him. He looked so excited. “So are you going to pursue this?” 

“Pursue?”

“Are you guys going to start a relationship?”

“Oh, I wish but I don’t think he’ll want to be with someone like me.” Octavio stopped swinging the scissor.

“What makes you think that? You’re good looking and absolutely charming.” 

“You think so?”

“Absolutely.”

“Well I think he only did it to get back at his boyfriend.”

“Oh they’re still together.”

“I think so, why else would he do it.”

Ajay could see the deep frown on his face when she chanced a glance. She didn’t want him drowning his unhappiness out with drugs. She’d have to do something.

* * *

“What are we doing here?” 

The club lights were blinking slowly back on. She’d come a little early, around 6pm before the club got too crazy and packed. Maybe Octavio and this boy could talk. Even if he did reject him, she still had the race car thing to fall back on.

“I think you should talk to him.”

“No no no. Che I told you-“

“I know but you said ‘you think’ you didn’t say you know so I thought it would be a good chance that he was single. Just talk to him.”

He bit his still swollen lip from last night. “I’m scared.” 

She grabbed him, hugging him tight to her body. She could smell the fresh dove he used this morning. “If you’re scared just remember you screwed his boyfriend so if he rejects you, you’ve already won.” She whispered in his ear, eliciting a hearty laugh from him.

He kissed her on cheek, “Thank you, Ajay.”

He quickly ran up the steps and inside.

“So you’re into men.” That silky voice was back.

“Oh, no. That’s just my friend.” She tried to keep her voice leveled but it cracked several times and she brushed her hands on her jeans to help even out her nerves.

The woman was in jeans as well. They hugged her blessed hips in a way Ajay dreamed to. She was wearing a red tank top with a black leather jacket. Her long hair braided in two cornrows.

The woman smiled. “Those are nice on you.” She stepped behind Ajay, circling her. “Really captures the fullness of your ass.” 

Ajay’s cheeks were burning and she quickly coughed out a, “Thanks.”

"Can I touch?” 

Ajay died. Or at least she thought she did because she swore her heart had stopped beating. She could die right now and be happy with the life she lived. This woman, gorgeous and literally the best looking woman she’s ever seen had just asked to touch her fucking ass.

“Um.” Ajay could barely speak.

“It’s ok, I won’t force you to do anything you don’t like.”

Oh she would wholeheartedly fucking like to.

She bite her lip. She couldn’t do this with her, this was potentially a case. She cleared her throat. “I want to help you.”

“Oh really.”

The woman took out a cigarette and offered one to Ajay. She quickly shook her head. It reminded her of Anita, when she used to smoke. And that was the last person she wanted to think about. 

“Yes, I think I can.”

“And how will you be able to do that?”

“If you open up to me, I can figure something out.”

She raised her brows before smiling. “Open up?”

“I know something’s up. Just tell me and I’ll help you.” 

She pursed her plump lips before going through her bag and pulling out her phone. “Put your number in.”

Ajay took it, a bit giddy. She had to remind herself that she was giving her phone number for professional reasons only. 

“I’ll text you, when I’m free.”

“Oka-“ before she could finish the woman walked into the club without even saying goodbye.

* * *

“So he said they broke up! Fucking broke up!” 

“So are you guys going to go steady?”

“Steady?” 

“I mean go out.”

Octavio scratched his head in thought. “He said he wasn’t ready for a relationship but he did say we can still fuck.” 

Ajay smiled softly. It had been 3 days that Octavio was ‘off the needle’ and she needed to keep him busy to keep him for falling back on the old habit. “Well then let’s continue to look for jobs and then I can drop you off if you’d like.” 

“I would like that!” He wiggled his eyebrows and she laughed. He pulled out his little phone and started tapping away at the keyboard.

She’d brought it for him this morning. So he’d have a better way of keeping in touch with the man he code name as ‘crypto.’

She sat against the chair and swiped from indeed to her messages. It had only been a day but she was looking closely for a text from the woman, not because she liked her! But because she wanted to help her. 

“Ugh he said he can’t, he has to go visit his sister.”

“Well at least we can hang out to-“

Her phone buzzed and her heart nearly dropped out her ass.

_Hey this is Loba. The girl from the club._

Ajay quickly replied back.

_Hey, I’m glad to hear from you. My name is Ajay by the way._

_..._

_Meet me at the west entrance of the parking lot behind 655 newt street. It’s behind the high rise technology building at 8 o’clock tonight._

Ajay looked over at Octavio smiling at his phone. Maybe he’d be occupied enough to stay on the straight path.

_Ok._


	3. Chapter 3

She couldn’t help but notice how secretive this was. Maybe Loba thought she was an undercover police officer and was luring her out, but then why would she ask for help. 

Ajay looked around the dark parking lot, only her car was there. 

The distinct sound of heels hitting the pavement struck her ears. She turned around to Loba in a red dress that stopped at her thighs, she was wearing a long fur coat that dragged slightly on the ground and red heels, her hair was in two long cornrows and Ajay couldn’t help but stare at the beauty this woman held. 

Ajay on the other hand was wearing a casual hoodie and her favorite baggie sweats. 

“I didn’t know we we’re going to a party, I would’ve dressed better.” Ajay joked and the woman smiled at that.

“I like you just the way you are.” She purred and Ajay felt her chest squeeze and her panties dampen.

She cleared her throat and motioned to her surroundings. “So why are we meeting in a creepy parking lot?”

“It’s for the mood.” She said charmingly. Ajay was smiling until Loba pulled a gun from her pocket. Her finger was on the trigger and the barrel aimed at Ajay’s head.

She put her hands up and Loba rushed towards her, she patted her pockets. “Are you a police officer?”

“No!” Ajay was shaking, her heart was pounding so fast and she could feel her legs buckling. 

“Do you work for Pa?”

“No! Who the fuck is pa?” Ajay tried her best to stop shaking. She was beginning to find it hard to breath.   
  
Loba seemed satisfied and put the gun away. 

Ajay fell to the floor, trying her best to breath.

“I’m sorry.” Loba crouched beside Ajay. “I had to.”

“Get the fuck away from me!” It felt like the world was closing in on her. She couldn’t breath. She pushed Loba and the woman fell on her ass on the gravel. She had to get out and fast. Ajay stood up and began to run.   
  


“No!” She heard her scream but she couldn’t stop running. Her mind was going black, she couldn’t breath or see. She felt like she was dying, her heart about to explode.

Suddenly hands were on her, pulling her close.

“Let me go!”

“shush, it’s alright.” Loba was holding her. She pushed her but she held on. Her heart was beating so fast that she had to stop. Her eyes felt heavy and she was suddenly felt very tired. She rested her head against the woman, she listened to Loba’s pounding heart and tried to calm down.

It took her awhile but she calmed down. “I’m so sorry.” Loba said again.   
  
how did she even catch up to her?

She looked down and could see Loba’s freshly painted red toe nails. She’d taken off her heels. It took her a moment to realize that she was currently laying her head against Loba’s plush breast. 

She quickly jumped back. “I’m-“

Loba seemed unphased. “I’m sorry, Ajay.” She said quietly. 

Loba shifted on her foot and winced. She lifted her foot and began to pull out bloody shards of glass and gravel from her foot.

“I’m sorry.” Ajay said not knowing what she was apologizing for. She was the one that got frisked with a fucking gun pointed at her face. She crouched down to help.

Loba had very nice feet, Ajay noted as she wiped the bottom of the woman’s foot. She seemed to be pampered. Every inch of her seemed well taken care of, why would she want to leave?

“Don’t apologize it was my fault.” Loba slid her heels back on and Ajay straightened up. “I called you here because I’m a slave.”

“A slave. A sex slave?”

“I’m being pimped out by Pa. I had to check you to make sure you weren’t working for him. I need to get out of here but I need you to help me.” She started to walk and Ajay followed her. “I’ve ran away before but he’s caught and punished me-“

“Punished you?”

Ajay was a case worker, not a police officer, and this sounded more on the lines of something the law enforcement should get involved in.

Loba continued on, ignoring her. “He’ll kill me if I run again. And don’t think I haven’t called the cops, he basically runs the bastards, he pays those stupid fuckers to keep their mouths closed, he even has a sex slave that’s a cop.” She stopped and Ajay almost bumped into her. “That’s why I need you to help me.”

“Ok, ok.” Ajay tried to process everything. So if she took this case she could be potentially putting herself in danger and she wouldn't have the cops on her side. “I’ll help you.”

* * *

“Octavio?” She opened the door and sighed in relief.

He was asleep, his phone clutched to his heart. She checked his arm’s and leg’s for puncture wounds. 

She slipped his phone from his hand and put it on the charger than kissed his goodnight before laying down beside him.

* * *

“So what’s the plan?” Loba was hiding behind thick sunglasses, sipping tea as they sat at a restaurant.

“The plan is you continue to do what you normally do as I buy you a whole new identity. We’ll have to cut your hair too.”

Loba nodded excited, not caring about her long tresses, her braids were currently out. Her hair a beautiful wavy chestnut brown that lead to blood red. She wanted to pull it and see what sound she’d make.

Ajay looked away from her hair and continued. “In the meantime we’ll have to look for a place for you to live, I’m thinking maybe out of the country. I’ll also put you under witness protection but” Ajay looked up at Loba, she was not going to like this. “You’ll have to be a witness in court-“

”What?” She slammed her tea cup down.

“He’s wanted for murder, if we can get you to be a witness I can get you under witness pro-“

“Fuck that shit. I don’t need the police to protect me.”

“Loba I think-“

“Just continue.”

“Well once we have all that together we can sneak you out of the country under a new name and persona, I’ll inform DPR of your death and send social security your death certificate and Loba will cease to be alive.”

Loba smiled, her perfect white teeth showing for the first time. “Perfect.”

* * *

“And don’t forget to show them your resume.” Ajay said as she pulled her seat belt on and placed her cup of coffee in her cup holder. 

Octavio nodded and he picked up his hot chocolate and took a sip. He had begged for coffee but she was sure it would make him even hyper than his usual self and she did not need that while he was at a job interview.

“What if I get nervous?” He said, bouncing slightly in his seat.

“Just tell them. They’ll understand. Say this is my first interview in a while.” She stopped at a red light and took a look at the young boy. 

He was wearing a white button up shirt and black pants that she had brought him. She insisted he wear the business shoes she brought him but he explained they were too lame and begged to wear his sneakers. They were on his feet currently. 

“Oh and don’t forget to smile and ask questions!” 

“Alright I won’t.”

* * *

“How did it go?”

He climbed into his seat. His jaw was clenched and his eyes slightly watery.

“They said I wasn’t what they were looking for at the moment but they’d give me a call if another position opens.”

Ajay started the car. She rubbed his shoulder softly. “There’s always other opportunities out there.

He said nothing to her and the ride back was tense and awkward.

* * *

“So we’re going on a date tonight.”

“Tonight?” She laughed as she pulled her pants on. “But it’s almost 2 in the morning.”

“He gets off at this time!” Octavio was pulling on his ripped jeans and green polo shirt. He was more excited than the first time he met crypto. 

“Where are you guys gonna go at this time?”

“Probably to a different club or a late night movie!”

“Are the movies even running at this time?”

“This town never sleeps chica. Maybe this is it.”

Ajay gave him a confused look and he explained. “Well maybe this is the day he’ll take us seriously. I mean this is a real date so maybe he likes me for real now.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it.” She gave him a warm smile. 

Octavio had been sober for 2 weeks now and Ajay was glad his new relationship had kept him busy.

* * *

“You’re coming in?” Octavio asked when he realized Ajay had followed him out of the car.

“Yeah, I just want to see what it looks like inside.” She lied, well half lied. She did want to see what it looked like but she mostly wanted to see Loba. The woman hadn’t text her since their first meet up and she was starting to get worried.   
  
He shrugged but held the door open for her. She stepped inside and was pulled into a world of raging music and blinding colored lights. Chairs and booths littered the enormous building all turned to the center of the grand room where a large stage was. It wandered around the entirety of the building, giving ever viewer a clear view of a dancer. Dancing poles dotted the stage, evenly spaced and each one was occupied except for one. 

She didn’t see Loba on the stage. She stopped when she saw her signature braids dancing in the light. She was in a corner of a booth. It was dark and higher than most of the other booths, beads hung from the ceiling, giving the occupants slight privacy, a pole that read ‘VIP’ stood outside it.

She could see her waist moving, grinding against someone’s lap. The man had his head thrown back and she could see his hands gripping her. 

Ajay couldn’t keep her eyes from the scene. 

Loba seemed unphased. Her face neutral as she grinds against the man. 

“Ajay.”

She snapped her head towards Octavio. She had forgotten he was even there. He looked up at the section and back at her. “If you want a lap dance from her, it says you’ll have to pay $490”

“What-"

Octavio handed her pamphlet. “It’s says 490, but one of my buds said they hiked it up for the holiday. So it might’ve changed.”

Ajay stared at the paper. Several women’s names were on it with various amounts of prices but Loba was the most expensive. A picture of her in any outfit was 2 thousand dollars, a hand job was 3 thousand and a private session was nearly 7 thousand dollars.” Ajay couldn’t believe what she was seeing. 

“That’s why you were looking at her right?”

Ajay was pulled out of her thoughts again. “What?”

“For a lap dance, you wanted a lap dance from Loba?”

“No.” Ajay growled out. She crushed the paper in her hand and Octavio raised an eyebrow at her before running towards someone. Ajay bite her lip, she needed to let go of any and all feelings she had about Loba. She shouldn’t be getting jealous of other men taking pictures of her, touching her, fucking her.

She looked up. The man was jerking against her, his hands grasping her mini skirt and Ajay wanted to burn his hands better yet cut the fuckers off. She crushed the pamphlet harder. Her eyes locked onto hazel.

Loba was staring directly at her. A charming smile gracing her lips. She leaned her head back, riding the man, her smile wide as she continued to look at her.

Was she doing this on purpose, trying to get a rise out of her. Ajay looked away from her and walked out.   
  
“Why’d you leave?”

Ajay turned around at her voice. Loba was panting probably from running from the booth. 

“I just needed fresh air.”

Ajay looked down at her skirt, it was pulled up still and she could see a large amount of something wet against the girl’s panties. Loba followed her line of sight and smiled.

“I hope you don’t think that’s mine, these fuckers can’t get me wet.” 

Ajay wanted to snap and berate her but she held her tongue. “Why haven’t you text me back?” She said instead.

“It wasn’t safe.” Loba pulled her skirt down. “Tomorrow come to the club and ask the bar keeper for a session from me.” Loba began to dig in her lopsided bra. Her hands pulling out several wads of cash. “Here’s 3 thousand.”

“But that’s for a hand job-“ Ajay’s voice was shaky.

“Oh so you know my prices.” Loba grinned.

Know them? She had practically memorized them, dreaming of Loba demonstrating every offer on the pamphlet.

“I’ll give you a lap dance then but it’s only for 10 minutes, I guess for emergencies we’ll do the hand job that’ll give us 30 minutes alone.” Loba put some of the money into her bra again. “And don’t wear that, Pa don’t like social workers.”

Ajay shook her head and Loba went inside.


End file.
